No te contengas
by amylzu
Summary: Elegira entre su mejor amigo o ¿yo?, Lo conozco de toda la vida y se que compartiremos el resto de ella aunque el lo niegue. Sexo, disputas, todo contado desde la pequeña Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Tenia mucho miedo con la tormenta eléctrica que había afuera, había ido a la cocina pues recordaba que había una pequeña lámpara que me ayudaría ya que el resto de la luz de la casa se fue, pero no la encontré y el miedo me ha paralizado.

Veo una silueta entrar por la puerta de la cocina y un rayo iluminando por una fracción de segundo y lo veo ahí parado, no puedo evitar levantarme con la poca fuerza que tengo en las piernas y lanzarme a sus brazos los cuales me reciben inmediatamente.

-Pequeña miedosa, no te encontraba tonta-

Me abraza con tanta fuerza y mis lágrimas empiezan a salir mientras me carga, con sus manos en mi trasero me hace abrazar su cintura y mi cara termina en su cuello, cubriéndome yo misma de la tormenta. Siento perfectamente como da un largo suspiro y sus manos rosando mi piel directo pues el short de mi pijama al parecer no es tan largo como debería.

Se que pensaran que es estúpido el temerle a los rayos, a la lluvia, fantasmas, arañas, inyecciones. Pero ¿han sentido esa sensación de vacío cuando bajan una pendiente muy rápido o mejor aun, cuando estas en una montaña rusa? Si esa adrenalina, pues es parecido solo que no se termina, en esos momentos incluso puedo decir que es agradable sentirlo, pero sabes que terminara, que estas seguro o solo dura unos segundos. Pero cuando tienes miedo a algo… no, fobia a algo, esa sensación permanece ahí constantemente subiendo de intensidad y no puedes hacer nada para que se detenga, se te oprime el corazón e incluso sientes que podrías desmayarte y que no despertaras.

Pero asi estando en sus brazos siendo alivio se que el nunca dejaría que me pasara nada malo.

-No… no quiero dormir sola, por favor- digo en un susurro cerca de su oído cuando veo que me quiere llevar a mi habitación.

-¿Con tu hermano?-

-No-

-¿Con Tomoyo?-

-No-

-Sakura, no puede volver a pasar, lo siento pero esta vez no-

Y se escucha un trueno que alumbra la casa por completo con tanta intensidad que mis lagrimas vuelven a salir inconscientemente.

Y escucho un _"Fuck"_ de su parte.

Entra a mi cuarto y me baja lentamente en mi cama arrastrando una silla a lado de mi cama.

-Escucha no podemos seguir con esto, eres la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos y eres menor. Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas ¿entiendes?-

Toma mi mano mientras hablamos y se sienta a mi lado.

Se a lo que se refiere y se que tiene razón pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta, siempre me ha gustado, desde que tengo memoria.

No quiero arruinar su amistad de toda la vida de mi hermano con él, pero quiero algo mas de él, además me lo ha dicho, el siente lo mismo por mi.

-¿Shao?- ha bajado un poco la intensidad de la tormenta y jalo un poco su pijama, se esta quedando dormido ahí.

-¿Mm? -

-Metete a la cama conmigo, no puedes dormir ahí-

Lo veo despertar de golpe y verme con algo de reproche con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y estoy segura de que yo estoy peor que un semáforo en alto.

Suelta mi mano y se levanta de la silla para empezar a irse.

Me levanto igual de rápido aun en mi cama y lo abrazo por la cintura jalándolo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que caiga sobre mi y escucho un grito ahogado de su parte por la sorpresa.

Se voltea aun sobre mi quedando su cara justo en mis pechos y levanta la mirada.

-Sakura, demonios… ¿entiendes que soy un chico? ¿entiendes lo que estuvo por pasar la otra noche?-

Asiento lentamente.

-No soy ya una niña Shao, tengo 17 y se perfectamente lo que paso y pasara-

Agarra mis manos y las sujeta con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, mientras veo como mete a su boca uno de mis pechos aun con mi pijama puesta y no puedo evitar gemir y retorcerme bajo el, sentir su peso, su boca, su fuerza, su aroma… me excitan demasiado.

Veo como se pone a mi costado soltarme para poder usar su otra mano y la lleva a mis piernas jugando torturosamente en mis muslos, demasiado cerca de mi coño. Y no quiero que lo haga, no por que no lo desee si no por que notara lo humeda que estoy ya, solo con tenerlo cerca, solo con esos roses y por culpa de su boca. Y lo noto, su erección esta contra mi pierna y volteo a verlo rápidamente.

Lo único que logro fue que me soltara de repente, se levanta tan rápido y llega a la puerta que no me da tiempo de detenerlo esta vez.

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero?, la próxima vez no me podre contener tonta, no me pongas en estas situaciones lo suplico- Y su mirada confirma la suplica, solo sale de mi habitación y no alcanza a escuchar mi susurro.

-Yo no quiero que te detengas-

Termino durmiendo profundamente después de acabar con lo que él empezó con mi cuerpo y darme cuenta que la tormenta a acabado totalmente.

-Saaaaakuuuu- Siento que me mueven y al abrir mis ojos veo a mi mejor amiga tan linda como siempre, aunque sea un año mayor que yo somos inseparables.

-Hola Tommy- y la abrazo volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

Siendo como me empieza a hacer cosquillas y no puedo evitar empezar a reirme fuertemente y atacarla también a ella con cosquillas.

Ya es normal que pase es la única forma de que me levanten tan temprano en mis hermosas vacaciones.

-¿Me acompañas al bosque Sakurita? Vamos al lago, como anoche llovio seguro todo estará ¡hermoso!-

Y escuchamos que nos llaman a desayunar antes de que conteste si quiera y corremos a la cocina divertidas, jugando y solo me detengo cuando entro a la cocina y lo veo ahí nuevamente, sentado empezando a desayunar junto con el resto.

-Buenos días a todos-

-Apresurate monstruo para que vayamos al lago todos-

Solo asiento y tomo mi lugar, siempre junto a el y noto como me ve con algo de nerviosismo.

-Por cierto, no deberías usar esas pijamas aquí Monstruo y menos con la clase de pervertidos que trajiste-

-Que NO soy un monstruo, hermano, además no tiene nada de malo-

-Si, dejala Touya, aparte se ve lindísima ¿no Shaoran?-

Y lo veo atragantarse con su tostada y barriéndome con la mirada, sintiendo como si me desnudara, reviviendo sus caricas de anoche pues me ve los pechos con intensidad y luego se voltea a seguir comiendo rojo.

-La verdad si deberías usar otra clase de pijamas-

Y todos empiezan a discutir. Medio deprimida empiezo a comer mi desayuno ignorándolos pero alcanzo a escuchar solo yo a Shaoran hablando mas para si mismo que para mi estoy segura.

-Te vez hermosa y son fáciles de quitar, pero me daras un infarto de lo pequeñas que son-

Y no puedo evitar sonreir mientras seguimos comiendo, el dia paso rápidamente y nos dieron las 2 de la tarde cuando salimos al lago, con un picnic gigante.

Caminamos pues no estaba lejos de la casa.

-Eriol gracias por invitarnos es hermosa tu casa, un lago, un bosque, cocina, muchas habitaciones ¿Qué mas podemos pedir?-

Decia Tomoyo mientras se quitaba su ropa quedándose en bikini y abrazaba y besaba en los labios a Eriol y Shaoran viéndolos como apunto de matarlos.

Yo me quede tal cual estaba, en mi short y una playera larga blanca que hacia parecer que ni si quiera traiga el short abajo, me encantaba llevarlas asi, son cómodas.

Shaoran se sento a leer un libro junto a mi mientras el resto estaban tonteando, nadando, jugando volley y yo los observaba distraída, pensando en por que siempre terminaba rechazada.

-¿Te molesta la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol?-

Lo vi mirarme confundido, cerrar su libro y recostarse.

-Un poco, es mi hermanita después de todo-

-Lo sé, pero ellos se aman, estoy segura de que Eriol nunca haría nada que lastimara a Tommy-

-¿Qué a ti tambien te gusta Eriol? Que lo defiendes tanto siempre-

Eso eran ¿celos en su voz?

Y me rei suavemente mientras el volteaba a verme con el seño fruncido.

-Nop, me gusta otro chico pero siempre me rechaza-

-Sakura…- advirtió y sabia que me regañaría pero solo se quedo callado mientras me veía.

-Lo se, lo se, siempre me repites lo mismo, pero ¿hasta cuando dejare de ser menor para ti?, son 5 años de diferencia Shao o es por que acaso …¿ya no me quieres?-

Pregunte mientras contenia mis lagrimas con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tonta, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, pero simplemente no creo que se pueda Sakura, tu sabes que tu hermano es como un hermano para mi, aparte… necesito saber si tu en verdad me quieres o solo es como un hermano, como Eriol o como Yukito… no se Sakura no se-

-Tu sabes que yo te amo- Y lo veo levantarse, tenso y viéndome intensamente.

-No lo digas asi, pueden escucharte-

-Pues no me importa, nunca me ha importado Shaoran-

-Sakura por favor-

-Por favor ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos años mas tengo que esperar Shaoran? Desde los 10 años me gustas, NO, mejor dicho, siempre me haz gustado y a los 10 te lo confese y tu también, yo se lo que sientes por mi y solo te contienes por mi estúpido hermano-

Estaba llorando, sentía rabia, decepcion, y quería ocultar mi mirada por lo que me quite rápidamente mi ropa y me meti al lago nadando lejos de el, lo escuchaba gritarme pero preferí ignorarlo, ocupaba enfriar mi mente para soportar todo.

El resto de la tarde preferí ignorarlo, me la pase entre juegos con mi hermano, Yukito y Kaho, platicas con Yamasaki, Chiharu y Rika, con Tomoyo viendo películas, hice de todo con tal de no estar un solo segundo a solas con él.

Me intento buscar pero esta vez era yo la que no quería hablar, soy la mas chica del grupo y solo por eso siempre fui la bebe consentida de todos pero eso siempre fue una excusa a la vez para no dejarme hacer muchas cosas.

Incluso mi hermano, ese dia que nos declaramos Shaoran y yo, fue el dia que cumplio 15 y cuando nos vio abrazados y apunto de besarnos, solo era un beso casto un pico como lo llaman. Enfureció le dijo que como podía estar sonsacando a su pequeña hermana, todo frente de mi, lo golpeo y tuve que intervenir le dije que solo lo abrazaba por su cumpleaños y que lo besaría en la mejilla, que si lo quería pues lo conocía de toda la vida, como era posible que lo golpeara.

Shaoran no intento defenderse en ningún momento y en cambio su mirada era cada vez mas culposa, volteando a verme con cada golpe.

Mi hermano se tranquilizó y se disculpó con él, dijo que estaba preocupado por que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos y yo apenas era una niña de 10 años mientras que ellos… bueno ellos empezaban a hablar de otros temas y no querían que me pervirtiera o abusara de mi inocencia.

Desde ese dia Shaoran empezó a ser mas distante conmigo, seguíamos llendo a todos lados juntos pero ya no me abrazaba, no volvió a intentar besarme, no volvió a decirme que me quería como antes lo hacia, de besar mi mano de la nada cuando íbamos juntos caminando, cambio demasiado su relación conmigo.

Él era el único que sabia de mis mayores miedos ni si quiera mi hermano o mis papas lo sabían, desde que recuerdo pasaba mas tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya. Empezo a vivir solo desde los 10 años y cuando mi madre lo supo lo obligo a vivir con nosotros, poco tiempo después llego su hermanita también de vacaciones y ambos prefirieron quedarse en su departamento, aunque seguido iban pasar varias noches en nuestra casa.

Cuando tenia mucho miedo siempre me cargaba en sus brazos ocultándome en su cuello y se quedaba conmigo hasta que pasaba mi miedo.

Pero hace unas semanas fue distinto, todavía en nuestra casa se logro escabullir a mi cuarto cuando inicio la tormenta y durmió abrazado a mi, en medio de la noche no se por que pero no resistir el deseo de darle un beso y eso lo despertó sorprendido. Me había contenido 7 años ese beso y aproveche su sorpresa para darle otro.

Enseguida empezó a contestarme, haciendo cada vez mas intensos los besos metiendo su lengua en mi boca y sus manos no se quedaron quietas.

Las paso por mi torso levantando mi playera, bajaban hasta mis piernas acariciando todo lo que podían, de repente intento separarse de mi y para evitarlo volvi a pegar mis labios a él quedando casi sobre su cuerpo, uso sus manos para acomodarme desde el trasero aprentandomelo.

Y cuando note algo duro debajo de mi empezó a moverme por las caderas, haciéndome mecerme contra él. Senti delicioso y cuando me solto yo continue el movimiento queriendo sentirlo mas.

Saco mis pechos de la pijama pues no traía nada abajo y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su mirada fija sobre mi y no pude evitar gemir con intensidad al notar su boca rodeando uno de mis pezones, mientras usaba una de sus manos para callarme y continuaba moviéndose fuertemente contra mi.

Senti algo delicioso que supuse yo era un orgasmo, asi solo con rosarnos mutuamente y sus manos que nunca se detuvieron y su boca que buscaba la mia y lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y entonces cometi mi error al parecer, quería hacerlo sentir tan bien a él como lo hizo conmigo y baje mis manos hasta su entrepierna, empecé a acariciar su abdomen y cuando puse mi mano justo en su pijama, cubriendo su erección, note como me miraba desconcertado.

Los ojos totalmente abiertos y se paro haciéndome caer aun lado, agarrando su cabeza sin creer lo que hacíamos.

Se me rompió el corazón pues me dio a entender que había sido un error, asi sin palabras.

Salio de mi cuarto dejándome sola y con la pijama mojada, de sus besos, sudor y de mi misma.

Note como continuo la tormenta la cual se hizo aun mas intensa y volvi a sentir ese miedo incontrolable. Trate de dormir pero no logre nada el resto de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Y justo, justo como esa maldita noche se notaba que seria hoy, con una tormenta que no creo que acabara en poco tiempo.

Estábamos alrededor de la chimenea solo unos cuantos, poco a poco empezaron a irse a dormir pero yo no podía.

Mack un amigo de mi grupo, intercambio de estados unidos aun estaba junto a mi platicándome algo que la verdad no podía poner atención pues Shaoran aun estaba ahí y podía verlo a travez del leve reflejo de un vaso en la mesa, un poco mas atrás de nosotros. Y podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuello.

Entonces el sonido de un rayo cayendo me hizo temblar y Mack lo noto abrazandome al instante.

-¿Te dan miedo las tormentas Sak?- Me preguntaba con total calma abrazandome y cubriéndome con una manta que estaba usando el.

-Si- Solo logre susurrar mientras que por el reflejo buscaba a Shaoran, quería que el me abrazara, no otra persona, pero creo que eso ya no seria posible nunca mas.

-Si quieres… puedes dormir conmigo hoy, digo si te da miedo y no quieres estar sola y bueno yo em –

Y voltee a verlo a los ojos separándome un poco para poder ver bien su rostro ¿en serio estaba proponiéndome eso?

-No,no no no no confundas solo dormir, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama y yo en el piso o en el sillón o aquí si quieres junto a la chimenea, aunque aquí se notan mucho los rayos y bueno el chiste es que olvides un poco eso-

No pude evitar reirme un poco, ver tan rojo a un chico es lindo, no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y agradecerle.

Voltee a ver el reflejo nuevamente, no quería verlo de frente, pero note que ya no estaba ahí y entonces por un segundo la idea de Mack no se me hizo tan mala.

-Perdon Mack pero creo que mejor ire a mi cuarto-

-Esta bien entiendo, bueno estare aquí un momento más si te da miedo o si quieres despertarme esta bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias Mack-

Y empece a caminar a mi habitación, me desvestí quedándome solo en bragas, me puse esta vez solo una playera larga que me había prestado Shaoran hace tiempo.

Me recosté creo que alrededor de una hora y recordé que había dejado mi vaso con agua en la sala cuando hablaba con Mack.

Sali a buscarlo descalsa y estuve apunto de gritar cuando me sentí acorralada contra la pared.

Shaoran me había acorralado contra la pared usando toda su fuerza, incluso empezaba a dolerme ligeramente los brazos de su agarre.

-¿De verdad iras a dormir con ese estúpido?-

-¿De que rayos hablas? Y SU-EL-TA-ME me estas lastimando-

No entendia que diablos pasaba con él, ¿No se había ido a dormir?

Me solto solo un poco pero aun no podía moverme libremente y acerco su boca a mi cuello, empezando a dejar pequeñas mordidas alrededor.

-Shaoran, suéltame y no sigas con eso-

-¿En verdad prefieres a ese idiota de Mack que a mi?-

Y entonces comprendi, crei que se había ido antes de mi conversación y no entendía su comportamiento, mejor dicho me dolia.

-¿Cómo te atrevez a reclamarme? Cuando TÚ eres el que no quiere nada conmigo. No quiero que me toques Li, no quiero que estes cerca de mi. Y si voy y me acuesto con todo mi salón no debe importarte-

Vi su mirada sorprendida y con coraje empezó a besarme, no pude resistirme como buena idiota que soy.

Me cargo como siempre haciéndome rodearlo con mis piernas y sentí sus manos bajo mi playera hasta llegar a mi trasero, metiendo sus manos bajo mis bragas para agarrarme por completo.

Me llevo hasta una habitación y me lanzo en la cama volviendo a la puerta solo para cerrar con seguro.

-NO vas a ir con ese idiota ¿entendiste?-

Y se sento en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, donde gracias a la tormenta y la luna pude apreciar que llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama, nada arriba y una enorme erección se notaba.

No pude evitar que se acumularan lagrimas en mis ojos lentamente, entre los ruidos de los truenos que hacían temblar las ventanas, el comportamiento de Shaoran y sentirme sola en esa cama enorme.

-No te entiendo Shaoran, no te entiendo, Mack es bueno conmigo y tu no me quieres, no quieres que te toque, mis besos los rechazas, mis confesiones de años, incluso mis abrazos, siempre me dices que soy muy pequeña, si soy 5 años menor que tu ¿y que? Yo crei que tu me querias de una forma especial, te espere, no deje que nadie me besara por que quería que fueras el primero, no salgo con chicos por que para mi tu eras el único… La verdad si quiero ir con Mack, no me importa que el sea el primero, al menos el si me quiere y me lo demuestra, aparte se que el nunca haría nada por lastimarme-

Me meti entre las cobijas y llore por unos minutos hasta que sentí como se sentaban a mi lado y me descubrían la cabeza, quise ocultarme pero no me dejo.

-Fuck-

Me levanto y me acurruco entre sus brazos acariciando mi espalda hasta que me calme un poco mas.

-No entiendes princesa…-

-¿Qué no entiendo Shaoran? ¿Tienes idea de lo que llore cada que mi hermano me decía que tenias otras novias? O…¿Cuándo te veía besarlas?...-

Y entonces me beso esta vez con dulzura pero empezó a subir su intensidad de a pocos, solo que en esta ocasión yo no le correspondí.

-No, lo que no entiendes es que desde el primer dia que te vi me enamore de ti, tenia 5 años y no quería soltarte, incluso lloraba cuando tenia que irme a mi casa pues quería quedarme contigo. Cuando cumpliste 5 años te bese por que eso me pediste de regalo pero sin que nadie se enterara, yo fui tu primer beso y tu fuiste el mio. Cada dia te quería mas, cada dia que me regalabas tus sonrisas, con tus travesuras, con tu ternura, tus lagrimas, tus miedos, eras mas apegada a mi que a tu hermano incluso y siempre me dijeron que era como uno mas de la familia que era tu hermano mayor. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue eso? Yo no te veía como una hermanita era distinto y no sabia lo que era. Cuando cumpliste 10 me hiciste el hombre mas feliz cuando me dijiste que te gustaba pero cuando vi la cara de tu hermano… ¡DIOS! Lo conozco de toda la vida, siempre me dijo que odiaba que me quisieras mas que a él y en broma me decía que no podía quedarme contigo pero su cara ese dia me reflejo que era cierto. Creciste, mis hormonas se alborotaron, te volviste hermosa y popular entre los chicos. Tu hermano me comentaba que siempre te pedían salir y ¡me fastidiaba tanto! asi que cada que alguna chica me lo pedia a mi aceptaba, aunque siempre eran juegos no mas de 5 dias y nunca hice nada mas que besos, donde imaginaba que fueras tu…

-Shaoran yo-

-Espera, quiero acabar. Ese dia en la noche quería hacerte mia, besarte, tenerte solo para mi, no quería dejar que nadie mas te disfrutara y eso es lo que siento hoy, no quiero que vayas con ese inútil, no quiero perderte, me asusta lo que piense tu familia pues les debo mucho a todos, pero eres mi vida Sakura, te necesito para mi-

Y no pude evitar besarlo nuevamente, devorar su boca.

-Yo no quiero que te contengas Shaoran, nunca Sali con nadie, nunca acepte a nadie, por que para mi solo puedes ser tu-

-No iras ¿verdad?-

-Pídemelo- me acomode a horcajadas sobre él y empece a besar su manzana escuchándolo ronronear.

-Quédate conmigo, se mia- y puso sus manos bajo mi playera acariciando todo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitarlo baje mis manos metiéndolas entre nosotros dos alcanzando su erección.

-¿Te duele?- y la atrape con una de mis manos.

Me volteo quedando sobre mi y arranco mis bragas literalmente, creo que se había contenido por mucho tiempo.

Y no pude evitar cuando de repente se metio bajo mi playera y sentí su aliento sobre mi coño, sentía que me correría y mas aun con sus besos, en mis muslos, no toco mi entrepierna me torturo por minutos sintiendo su aliento y moviendo su cara hacia otro beso alrededor.

No aguantaba mas y me corri justo cuando torturosamente metio su lengua dentro de mi y apenas la movio un poco. Termino de limpiarme con su lengua perfectamente, torturosamente.

Saco su cabeza de mi entrepierna y beso mi cuerpo sobre la playera, se entretuvo en mis pechos dejándolos sensibles con la playera humeda por su boca, subio a mis labios y me abrazo pegándome tanto a el como si quisiera ser solo uno conmigo.

-Se que me odiaras princesita, pero … aun eres menor, nos podríamos meter en problemas-

Y me sentí nuevamente decepcionada ¿en serio?

-No me malentiendas, te deseo demasiado, pero ocupamos pensarlo bien, quiero que esto dure toda nuestras vidas-

Y por algún motivo no le crei, sentí que me estaba solo intentando calmar de un berrinche hasta que llevo una de mis manos a su erección que seguía ahí, se sentía muy gruesa apenas podía cerrar la mano.

-Es en serio que te deseo, pero planeemoslo- me dijo medio ruborizado y dándome pequeños picos en la boca-

Y entonces entedi que era cierto, creía a mi hermano capaz de mandarlo a la cárcel o a mis padres, un chico de 22 y una chica de 17 era una diferencia algo considerable, aunque en unos años ni se notaria.

-Shaoran falta mucho para mis 18… no quiero esperar tanto- susrre avergonzada aun sin soltar su erección empezando a frotarlo y notando que también era muy larga.

-Si haces eso no podre contenerme princesa- me decía mientras sentía como movia suavemente sus caderas.

Y no se con que valor…o puteria… lo saque de su pantalón y empece a acariciarlo directamente.

No opuso ninguna resistencia al hacer eso y entonces lo guie a mi coño empapdo de excitación.

-No Sakura-

-Solo por fuera, por favor- Moria de curiosidad, extaba tan excitada en ese momento.

Me acomodo sobre el y mi playera lo cubrió a el y a mi, tapando el como justo quedo entre mis labios vaginales. Empece a meserme lentamente y note lo humeda que estaba, me dio algo de vergüenza saber que lo estaba llenando con mis flujos, pero la sensación era deliciosa, además el lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Lo note al ver su cara, sus ojos cerrados, rojo, sudando, sus manos acariciando mi cintura por sobre la playera y su respiración agitada.

No pude evitar gemir fuerte cuando en mis propios movimientos sentí su cabeza justo en mi entrada, no me movi al contrario quise hacer algo de presión y su cara fue de autentico placer lo cual me reto a intentarlo pero sentí como me detuvo.

-No tengo protección y ya te dije, necesitamos pensarlo-

Y cuando lo pensé un poco y me quise acomodar, por lo lubricada que estaba su cabeza entro en mi, apenas un poco pero lo suficiente para hacerme sentir extraña, placer e incomodidad pues nunca me había masturbado mas alla de frotar mi clítoris.

Lo escuche gemir fuerte y moverse metiéndomelo un poco mas haciéndome sentir algo incomoda pero era a la vez placentero.

Me tomo de las caderas con fuerza deteniéndome, sin dejarme mover ni un milímetro.

-Lo preguntare solo una vez, no aguantare mas esto ¿estas segura?- Lo sentía mesiendose apenas milímetros dentro de mi como intentando contenerse y entonces solto mis caderas sin dejar de verme a los ojos directamente.

Y lo hice salir de mi, vi pena en sus ojos e hizo el ademan de retirarse de la cama y lo detuve.

Me quite la playera quedando totalmente desnuda frente a el pero por pena cubri un poco mis pechos.

-¿Podrias tu ponerte sobre mi? No se si sea capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero… te deseo demasiado Shaoran, quiero saber que eres mio y yo tuya-

Y se volvio a verme, se acomodo el pantalón pero aun se notaba toda su erección.

-No te muevas-

Solo salio de su boca y el salio del cuarto como desesperado y de la misma forma volvio a entrar, puso el seguro y se arranco los pantalones frente a mi quedando desnudo igual que yo, vi que se puso un condon rápidamente poniéndose casi sobre mi, dejándome desconcertada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Intente contenerme, pero contigo asi de humeda es imposible, por suerte siempre dejan condones en el mueble de la entrada-

Decia mientras lanzaba unos cuantos mas sobre el piso y se recostaba sobre mi acariciándome con sus dedos, deslizando uno de ellos dentro de mi, haciéndome gemir de lo delicioso que se sentía.

-Sakura, ultima oportunidad ¿estas segura?, no tengo experiencia a pesar de lo que crees, temo lastimarte y la verdad… siento la polla demasiado erecta-

Y me sonroje como nunca lo había hecho, entonces también era su primera vez y la verdad me daba miedo, vi su erección y digo, nunca he visto otras en vivo mas que en videos porno, pero el no tenia nada que envidiarle a uno de esos actores y no se si me cabria o me dolería demasiado, pero estaba segura de algo.

-Tu no me lastimarías a propósito lobito tonto-

Y lo abraze jalándolo con todas mis fuerzas, besándolo, solo para poderlo sentir sobre mi.

No se por que pero me gustaba esa sensación de estar bajo de él, sentir todo su peso y sus caderas moviéndose contra mi.

Nuevamente lo sentí justo a lo largo jugando y como su propia erección sola se acomodaba en mi entrada y su mano entre los dos acomodándola bien.

-¿Es ahí?- Me desconcertó su pregunta y me hizo olvidarme de los nervios por unos segundos.

-Recuerda que no tengo experiencia tontita, eres mi primera vez también-

Y lo abrace sintiendo como si fuera a desaparecer en ese momento, me sentía tan bien.

Y de nuevo la incomodidad al sentir como entraba en mi, su cara solo reflejaba placer y no quería decirle pero empezaba a doler…mucho, aunque lo estaba haciendo muy despacio, tal vez era mejor si lo hacia de una vez.

-Metelo todo por favor- Le dije entre lagrimas y lo vi apunto de sacarlo mejor y lo abrace con la poca fuerza que me quedaba con las piernas, me hizo caso y en una embestida muy fuerte que me hizo gritar de dolor y morder su hombro para contener las lagrimas. No pasaba el dolor y su cara era de pura preocupación sobre mi.

-Dejame salirme princesa, no debimos continuar, solo te esta doliendo- y me acaricio las mejillas, las beso, busco mis labios y los deboro en forma de disculpa.

Estaba empezando a pasar el dolor pero la incomodidad seguía ahí.

Tenia que aguantarme para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-Muevete- Le ordene casi suplicando, tal vez eso me ayudaría.

Lo hizo muy lentamente el movimiento al salir fue muy comodo, casi placentero pero cuando volvio a meterlo otra vez fue un dolor aunque mucho mas ligero y repitiéndose la salida era mas placentera mas y mas.

No se en que momento empece a gemir cuando la metia y a el también lo escuchaba disfrutarlo, lo hacia lento muy lento sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarme, estaba rojo completamente e intente contener mis gemidos por vergüenza, pero empezó a embestirme con mas fuerza, me dolio un poco pero el placer fue mas intenso conforme repetia el movimiento.

Hubo un momento en el que sentí un vuelco en el estomago, se taparon mis oídos, mis pies se acalambraron, los dedos de mis pies sentí la necesidad de encogerlos, mi clítoris quemaba, mi boca se seco y mi corazón estaba como si me fuera a dar un infarto.

Fue la sensación mas deliciosa que he experimentado y el se movio todavía unos minutos mas sobre mi haciendo que se intensificara por momentos la sensación acalambrando mi cuerpo y de repente lo sentí gemir mi nombre en mi oído y hacer los movimientos lentos, demasiado pausados hasta deterse.

Volteo a verme con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, feliz de lo que habíamos hecho. Lo abrace y lo bese por toda la cara, me volteo quedando sobre el aun sin moverse dentro de mi y me pidió que yo me saliera para no mancharme.

Me levante lentamente y vi que ya estaba manchada, de sangre, de mi sangre y me sentí demasiado avergonzada, vi que el también estaba manchado, su polla aun estaba demasiado erecta y el condon, se vecia que se quería salir todo lo que había expulsado, su corrida, por los costados.

Entro al baño sin decir nada y salio unos segundos después, la sabana también estaba manchada y no sabia ni donde meterme, al menos para mi era realmente vergonzoso haber manchado todo, crei que era poco lo que salía cuando era tu primera vez pero tal vez por su tamaño o por mi misma había dejado una gran mancha.

Llego por atrás de mi y me sorprendio cuando me cargo como una princesa, me lleno de besos y me llevo al baño bajándome y poniéndome la piel de gallina cuando sentí el agua, estaba tibia por suerte y me dejo ahí, salio del baño y empece a enjabonarme y agradecer por darme algo de privacidad después de lo que habíamos hecho.

-¿Puedo pasar?- su voz timida, hace mucho no la escuchaba.

-Si, aun estoy en la tina-

Entro con su pantalón ya puesto y con un vaso que me extendió, era jugo de naranja mi favorito y me dio una pastilla también.

-Es para los musculos, la tomo por mis entrenamientos pero presiento que te ayudara por… bueno lo que hicimos, creo que fui algo brusco-

-Entra conmigo- Le pedi después de tomarme la pastilla sin rechistar, me tomaría lo que el me diera sin desconfiar ni preguntar.

Me robo un pequeño beso y me hizo caso, me ayudo a enjabonarme, yo a el y cuando terminamos eran las dos de la mañana y se que tenia que irme a mi cuarto pues mi hermano era el primero que despertaba, me cambio el como una muñequita y me puso uno de sus boxers y mi playera, me cargo como normalmente lo hacia rodeándolo con mis piernas y sin dejar de besarme me bajo en mi cuarto. No quería.

-Quedate- dije mas para mi que para él, me acurruco en mi cama y se metio abrazandome.

-Nunca más, escucha ocupo hablar con tu hermano-

-No- lo interrumpi preocupada, no quería que volviera a golpearlo o arruinar toda su amistad.

-Escuchame princesa, es necesario, no puedo ocultárselo, es uno de mis mejores amigos, se que se encabronara, tendrá razón en muchas cosas, me golpeara, pero no puedo ocultárselo mas, que te amo que eres todo para mi, por favor princesa, déjalo en mis manos, eres su hermanita y te ama también, solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

Lo abraze, no quería pero entendia lo que decía, lo dejaría en sus manos pero no estaría solo, yo también necesitaba hablar con mi hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Al despertar no lo vi a mi lado y me sentí algo sola, pero entendí que no podían encontrarnos asi, no después de eso.

Fui corriendo a la cocina y casi todos estaban ya ahí, no pude evitar sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi y sentirme demasiado incomoda, mi hermano me vio, solto el sarten y caminar hacia a mi con total furia, me examine y no vi nada raro, crei que tal vez estaba manchada o me había delatado algo.

Entro Shaoran e igualmente me vio con algo de confusión y a todos los presentes que giraron la cabeza rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué diablos haces con esa ropa?- solto mi hermano de repente.

-¿Qué?- Entonces capte que llevaba la ropa de Shaoran.

-Ay hermano, ¿no te acuerdas que hace días dejo esta playera Shaoran en la casa? Incluso la traía ayer- intente excusarme, restándole importancia.

-¿Y también decidiste usar sus boxers?- Me grito ironizando, furioso y entonces no supe que contestarle hasta que escuche la voz de Shaoran sentándose a la mesa y comiendo.

-Yo se los preste Touya, ayer le dijiste que no te gustaba su pijama, a mi tampoco y esos son mas largos-

-Si pero ¿BOXERS? Como se te ocurre darle boxers a MI hermana bastardo- y lo vi caminar esta vez en su dirección y volteo a verme, abriendo algo los ojos al darse cuenta que si, seguramente creyo que me dio unos shorts pero no, eran sus boxers.

-¡HERMANO! Ya basta de esta estupidez, si, se enojaron los dos par de enfermos que no me dejan usar mi pijama normal, ayer en la noche antes de dormir recordé lo que me dijeron los dos – dije acusando a Shaoran y a mi hermano- decidi ir a TU cuarto a pedirte algo mejor pero nunca contestaste y fui al cuarto de Shaoran, me abrió la puerta dormido le pedi algo para ponerme abajo y regreso con esto, ni yo me di cuenta solo tenia sueño, no creo que notara que me dio sus boxers en vez de unos shorts-

Vi la cara de todos intentando ignorar la platica de tres que teníamos y mi hermano se calmo un poco sonrojándose.

-Perdon anoche estaba demasiado cansado, creo- y vi como volteaba a ver a Yukito y comprendi a lo que se referia y también me sonroje.

-No importa, solo no hagas esa clase de escenas, además ya no soy una niña hermano, si me acuesto con cualquiera aquí o en Africa a ti no te debe importar, es mi vida, agradezco que me cuides pero también tengo derecho de enamorarme y disfrutar como tu- Y Pase a su lado acomodándome igual que siempre junto a Shaoran y sirviéndome un Hot Cake en mi plato deborandolo al instante.

-Oye Shaoran ¿Manchaste las sabanas? Que tuviste que levantarte a lavarlas y meterlas en la secadora tan temprano- Dijo Eriol fastidiándolo intentando romper el ambiente, pero creo que solo logro tensarme mas al menos a mi.

-No jodas Eriol-

-Oh Vamos Shaorancito, ¿tuviste un sueño húmedo?- Y vi a Shaoran sonrojarse y con su pierna acaricio una de las mias haciéndome sonrojar también.

-Eriol… Se me cayo el jugo ¿de acuerdo? No dormiré pegajoso el resto de nuestras vacaciones aquí-

-Si tu lo dices-

Tomoyo solo se reia al igual que el resto pero yo estaba nerviosa, era mi culpa y vergüenza saber que el había lavado mi sangre por lo de anoche.

Pasamos el resto del dia en la casa por que no dejo de llover ligeramente, pero esta vez agradablemente, era tenue, hipnotizador y entonces jale a Tomoyo, Rika y Mack nos siguió por voluntad propia a mojarnos bajo la lluvia, jugamos solo un minuto o dos y de repente vi salir a Shaoran enrojecido de enojo, mirando de una forma fea a Mack y a mi y me abrazo cubriéndome, me cargo como un costal de papas y me metio a la casa bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

Mi hermano estuvo apunto de decirle algo pero la voz enojada de Shaoran lo hizo solo apartarse al bajarme poniéndome de espaldas a él y a todos.

-Vete a cambiar en este mismo instante y ponte algo de ropa interior quieres, el estúpido ese te estaba comiendo con la mirada-

Me sentencio con furia y entonces me di cuenta… playera blanca, no me había puesto ropa interior después de lo de anoche y recordé que mis bragas habían quedado en su cuarto también pues no me las había devuelto.

Corri a mi habitación y termine bañándome mejor, cuando Sali mi ropa estaba ya seca por el calentador había tardado alrededor de 1 hora o tal vez un poco mas en el baño y mi cuarto, me puse nuevamente sus boxers, estaban muy comodos y algo flojos y una sudadera y segui sin nada bajo de ella. Queria repetir lo de ayer.

Cuando sali del cuarto todos estaban en la sala viendo películas de acción y me sente a lado de mi hermano esta vez pidiendo que me acurrucara, tenia cara de fastidio y un leve corte en su labio, voltee a ver a Shaoran rápidamente asustada y si, note que tenia toda la mejilla casi morada además de un corte en su labio.

Me separe de mi hermano rápidamente y le pedi a Shaoran que me siguiera jalándolo de la mano, dudo un instante pero me siguió, vi que nadie se animo a voltear y sabia que lo hacían a propósito por que estaban volteando a todos lados menos a la televisión.

Necesitaba saber que había pasado ahí.

Corri por el botiquín y en la cocina empece a limpiar sus heridas, vi a mi hermano seguirnos y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la boca lo pare.

-Tu también siéntate carajo y no hablen, me contaran lo que paso pero primero sus heridas par de estúpidos- aclare y entonces tomo un banco y se sento casi a lado de Shaoran.

Shaoran se quejo cuando sin querer para limpiar su herida me pose en su pecho y lo obligue a quitarse la playera y notar que tenia un puño bien marcado también ahí.

Me asegure de que no tuvieran ninguna otra herida los dos y los bese a ambos en la mejilla.

-Shaoran hablo contigo sobre lo que sentimos ¿verdad hermano?-

Y me desvio la mirada, enojado lo se bien.

Tome su cara en mis manos para que me viera, necesitábamos hablarlo, no quería que todo se jodiera.

-Lo amo hermanito, por favor entiéndelo, lo amo desde que tengo memoria-

-Si no es que desde que naciste- solto con algo de frustración y sabia que tenia razón.

-Y también te amo mucho a tu hermanito, necesito que apruebes esto, ha sido tu mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Y por eso es que no lo entiendo ¡¿Por qué me robo lo mas importante para mi?! Si es mi supuesto mejor amigo- Nos reclamo a ambos soltándose de mi agarre.

-Sigo aquí tonto, sigo contigo y lo seguire, eres mi hermano mayor y te amo, eres mi héroe, siempre que mama y papa salían tu me cuidabas junto con Shaoran, además te enoja saber que el me ha cuidado, me protege igual que tu, pero ambos te necesitamos ambos necesitamos que tu estes de acuerdo con esto-

-Y si no lo hago ¿se separaran?-

Me quede callada por un segundo y escuche la voz de Shaoran hincándose frente a mi hermano.

-Nunca… perdóname Touya pero nunca me separare de ella, aunque perdiera tu amistad, me dolerá, pero no puedo estar mas tiempo lejos de ella, perdóname por enamorarme de tu hermanita Touya pero la necesito conmigo, necesito todo de ella-

Mi hermano lo hizo levantarse y me abrazo con tanta ternura como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

-Nunca lo aceptare, pero no me opondré, solo por favor monstruo dime si te hace daño y tu Shaoran … no te separes nunca de ella, te ayudare a hablar con nuestros padres, niño idiota- y nos sonrio saliendo de la sala.

No pude evitar besar a Shaoran en ese mismo instante, quería estar entre sus brazos y solo lo solte cuando vi a Mack entrar al cuarto.

Vi su tristeza en su cara, se me había declarado hace semanas y lo había rechazado disculpándome.

-Cuidala por favor Li, es la chica mas hermosa que he conocido en todo aspecto de la palabra-

No dijimos nada, solo se sirvió un poco de agua y se fue dejándonos solos nuevamente.

-Te necesito-

-Se darán cuenta si nos vamos ahora tontita- me decía mientras me daba un beso de pingüino.

Hice un mohín pero comprendi, tendría que esperar aun mas.

-Vamos a la sala con el resto, por cierto… te queda perfecta mi ropa, pero no vuelvas a dejar que te vean como hoy- No pude evitar sonrojarme, llegamos a la sala y me sento en sus piernas abrazandome.

Nadie dijo nada, no se toco el tema el resto de los días, fueron soleados en su mayoría o pequeñas lluvias ligeras que la verdad eran placenteras escuchar mientras jugábamos dentro de la casa, guerras de almohadas, pijamada donde todos dormíamos en la sala, guerra de globos de agua, con pistolas de agua, concursos de pasteles, hicimos de todo, sentí que nuestros lazos se fortalecieron, ame cada dia.

Pero mas ame cada beso que me daba Shaoran, frente a los demás picos, avergonzado pero lo hacia y cuando nadie veía eran demasiado pasionales, solo dormimos juntos dos veces mas hasta que casi acabaron nuestras vacaciones, pero disfrute demasiado.

La ultima noche hubo una tormenta horrible nuevamente, aun estábamos en la sala y mi pánico se apodero de mi, todos se preocuparon y Shaoran me tomo en brazos, se disculpo y se acerco a mi hermano diciéndole que después podría golpearlo pero no dejaría que durmiera sola con ese pánico, mi hermano no escuche que dijera algo pero me llevo a su habitación y me acurruco junto a el, no hizo nada mas de pequeños besos, hasta quedarnos dormidos ambos.

Cuando desperté a mitad de la noche la tormenta había bajado la intensidad y sentí como Shaoran me abrazaba por la cintura y ese acercamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que tenia una erección.

No quería dejarlo asi y me anime a acomodarlo boca arriba y bajar su pijama, dejándome ver perfectamente su erección, hasta ese momento no me había percatado realmente que si era mucho lo que me metia, me sonroje por tal pensamiento pero me encantaba lo que me hacia, quería también hacer todo con el y me acerque decidida a darle ese mismo placer.

Se despertó gimiendo mi nombre y exaltado viendo como justo metia parte de su polla en mi boca, bajando lo mas que podía.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto excitado y agarrando mi cabeza empujándome un poco mas.

Empece a moverme arriba y abajo y a usar mis manos en el resto de su erección y sus huevos.

-No los aprietes tanto o me correré sin poder avisarte- suplico, me mantuve un rato más asi y cuando empezaron a contraerse sus huevos los apreté un poco sin sacar su polla de mi boca.

Intento quitarse lo sentí pero no lo deje y se termino corriendo dentro, me lo tome como pude, era un liquido algo desagradable y rico a la vez, era muy espeso y con un sabor muy amargo, salado, como cascara de limón, no se fueron varias cosas que pasaron por mi mente, pero sentí mucho placer al sentirlo correrse, al saber que lo había provocado, tal vez no sabia tan mal después de todo.

Me miro con una cara que no supe descifrar, creo que de excitación total.

Me puso boca abajo, bajo mis shorts junto con mis bragas, paso uno de sus dedos por mi coño sintiendo lo humeda que estaba y asi como estaba me la metio, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, no se puso el condon, no pregunto si yo quería ni nada, solo empezó a penetrarme con fuerza en esa posición.

La verdad fue demasiado excitante sentirlo tan ¿bestia?, no se estaba conteniendo nada, de su boca solo salían gemidos como de la mia, mi nombre y diciéndome en el oído lo apretada que estaba, que le gustaba escuchar como rebotaba mi culo contra el y me excito mas y mas.

De repente se salio de mi rápidamente, crei que se correría y quería evitarlo pero solo lo vi buscando en el cajón los condones, repitiendo su característico _"FUCK"_ pero lo detuve, me pare junto a el y tome su rostro en mis manos besándolo, pegando mis pechos contra su pecho, agarre su mano y dirigi su dedo a mi coño haciéndolo que lo metiera.

-Por favor continua Lobito, te necesito ¿no lo notas?- y de nuevo vi su sentido común esfumarse.

Me cargo como siempre lo hace cuando intentaba rescatarme, me tomo del trasero y paso mis piernas por su cadera, acomodando su polla en mi coño metiéndola tan profunda que sentí que me caería si no fuera por que me sostenia bien, empezó a moverse asi penetrándome, besándome, hasta no poder mas.

-Princesa no puedo contenerme déjame salirme- me susurro mas como un quejido agarrando mis piernas e intentando safarlas de su cintura, pero quería más y no lo deje, me aferre a su cintura sin dejar de moverme.

-Princesa ya no puedo, de verdad- y entonces lo sentí agarrarme del culo y meterla tan profundo que sentí algo de dolor, me mordio el hombro y sentí como algo tibio estaba resbalando fuera de mi.

Lo bese con mucha intensidad mordisqueando sus labios, feliz de lo que habíamos hecho. Y me separo bajándome en la cama alejándose con su cara preocupada.

-¿Entiendes lo que hiciste tonta? Podrias quedar embarazada- y se hinco frente a mi desnudo viendo como mi entrepierna escurria lentamente.

Lo abrace.

-Deja de preguntarme si se las consecuencias, las se Shaoran tonto, y aun asi fue mi decisión continuar, tomare la pastilla, Tomoyo me las dio por cualquier emergencia y aunque no funcionara… si tuviera un hijo ¿no seguirías conmigo?- pregunte algo preocupada, no había pensado en que yo quiero ser mama no ahora, si no en un futuro pero ¿él?

-Claro que si mi princesita, solo no quiero arruinarte, aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer como la universidad, ya en un futuro cuando seas mi esposa no me cansare de darte hijos-

Me hizo sonrojar y vi como me miraba sonriente, sabiendo que tenia planeado toda la vida conmigo al igual que yo con el.

Me hizo olvidar por un segundo que mi hermano nos mataria a ambos al dia siguiente, no me contuve esta vez de gritar con el haciéndomelo tan duro, sabia que íbamos a dormir juntos, se me olvido que Tommy me conto de algunos detalles con Eriol que estoy segura mi Lobito jamas querra saber, se me olvido que dentro de solo 1 semana volveríamos a clases y continuaríamos nuestras vidas, se me olvido que tenia que hablar con mis padres sobre Shaoran aunque estaba segura que lo aceptarían.

Se me olvido que estoy enamorada del hombre mas guapo del universo entero y que se, que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos siempre continuaríamos juntos, disfrutando cada pequeña experiencia nueva entre ambos.

Y entonces lo sentí erecto nuevamente mientras su mano derecha acariciaba mi culo y separándome un poco las nalgas para continuar su búsqueda.

Sonrei contra su boca aunque creo que eso me ponía mas nerviosa incluso que mi primera vez.


End file.
